Divine Justice
by Ran Mouri
Summary: *UPDATED* Re-posted for all of you who asked for it. So, Aizawa abused Shuichi on a rainy day, not it's time to pay for this crime (based on ep. 6 but with a new time-line from there)
1. Chapter 01

A/N: I recently saw chapter 6 of Gravi and I think Aisawa from ASK  
needs a little punishment for his actions which by the way, is what this  
fic is about. I played a little with the timeline and what happened that day  
when Aisawa raped Shuichi. This is what I come up with, C&C PLEASE!  
This is like, the most important thing I'm, writing right now. as always the  
thing is a POV, from AISAWA'S POV by the way 

I want to thank to my really, really dear friend Takeshi Fujita, Ta-kun,   
who helped me a lot on this fic. 

**Divine Justice **  
By Ran Mouri

  
Chapter 1

  
I have enough pictures of him with those bullies to ruin his career permanently  
he's now dressing himself, as if those ripped clothes could cover the fact he's a  
slut. Hmmm, all this activities left me turned on as hell, might as well have some  
fun with the little whore while he's here. 

"Wait" I call. "I think I'll have some fun with you too." I grin, he looks at me with  
those defiant eyes but nods, lays on his back and spreads his legs. Not so  
fast bitch, you'll have to be punished stillHe'll have to ENJOY this. 

Quickly I lay on top of him and start kissing his neck, from what I have seen   
that's a weak spot to him , 'cause he starts moaning as soon as I touch it. 

"What!. . . What are you Oooh dear god! What are you doing??"  
He asks breathlessly. 

"I thought you might like to enjoy this time." My smile widens as that  
horrified look rows on his face, the bullies he endured it, of course he did,  
he was protecting his precious Yuki, but actually enjoy this? That would be  
cheating on him. 

Aah! Little slut, your blind devotion on Blondie will be your befall. Slowly I run  
my fingers over the shit's chest and can't help but gasp, his skin is so soft!  
Nothing I have ever touched feels like this! I change touches to caresses,   
still don't knowing why this urge to feel more. He tries to get away, squirming   
as far as he can with me pinning him down onto the floor, his smaller body   
shivering madly

"Please Please don't do this." He pleads, shinning tears rolling down  
his cheeks. I can't help but admire the shinning his eyes have at this moment,   
he's feeling excited, aroused even, but is fighting me back with all his will. Wel  
l little whore, you won't!

I take his open lips in mine, slipping y tongue inside his sweet mouth and tasting  
all I have on reach there, sweet ambrosia I might tell, nothing I would have  
expected from him. My hands wandered lower and further between his legs,  
and his mewling sounds of pleasure mixed with broken sobs of denial. I had to  
smirk, I was breaking the little shit, and having a great time of it. 

And so, that night I made Shindoh Shuichi totally, utterly mine. if just for a few  
hours I showed him what Aizawa of ASK could do, and how. He cried himself   
into sleep once we finished, the sun was rising and I was satisfied or so  
I thought. 

  
"SHUICHI!!!" I heard a voice and woke up instantly, that was.  
that guy from Bad Luck, the guitarist, SHIT! I found myself with my arms  
still wrapped around the boy and let go immediately, dressed myself and  
prepared to leave, if the found me here, my career would be over. But as I  
turned to the back door, I felt a strange pain on my chest, and considered   
taking the pink haired singer with me, enjoy this great pleasure with him every  
night. WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING! I have to leave! I opened the escape  
door, gave the little Shit a last glance and left. 

  
No one saw me of course, and I was grateful, the shit was broken, pictures  
were on their way to the guys and I had the night of my life. but why couldn't   
I get those soulless, expressionless eyes from my mind? The tear stained face,  
all was beginning to fill me toughs. Could I be feelings sorry for that whore?  
Surely not, I lit a cigarette and walked away, dark, clouded sky welcoming me.   
As dark and sad, as Shindoh Shuichi's violet eyes. My eyes widened. Can't be. 

~TBC~

  
I'm Evil! And I LUV IT!!!!! C&C's PLEASE!! 


	2. Chapter 02

**Divine Justice **  
By Ran Mouri 

  
Chapter 2

  
All Tokyo knew about the incident Shindoh Shuichi had that dreaded night,   
news only talked about it, the newspapers asked for a responsible. When  
I got home the T. V. was on, and my partners are watching with worried   
expressions on their faces. As make my way to the couch Ken looks at me. 

"Poor guy." He sighs. "No one deserves that kind of things." Something twist my  
stomach as I see the T. V. Screen, the media is full of pictures of Shuichi's  
unconscious body as the ambulance took him away. 

I Don't want to see this, I tell my friends I'm tired and go to sleep. this oblivion   
will surelly help me relax 

*****

  
"Ai.san?" A sweet, childish voice calls out to me. I open my eyes  
and find violet orbs. 

"Sh. SHINDOH!!!" I Shriek as i get up from bed, then I finally realise we   
are both naked, he looks up at me and smiles sweetly, then he nears me  
and wraps his thin arms around my waist. 

"Touch me again, Aisawa-san." He whispers huskily, nuzzling my cheek with  
his own. "Make me feel your love again." WHAT?!?!?! I want to run, to flee from  
this place, to escape those brightful violet eyes that smile at me in awed love. 

But instead of running,my arms wrap themselves around his waist, and he closes  
his eyes in near ecstacy at this simple gesture, and soon I'm nipping at his neck,  
my hands running all over his body. 

"Ooooh! Please. . . more!" He moans as his long fingered hands caress my chest,  
I'm resting above him, resting my weight into my elbows as to not crush him under  
me, he's so fragil. I'm still not sure why am i thinking this way, but the sound  
of his moans, the way he voices his encouragement to me, and not his denial  
it makes me warm inside, not the kind of warmth you feel when aroused, but  
something more sweet, embracing. 

I kiss his sweet lips again and find his eager tongue wanting to meet mine,  
not able to refuse such a nice invitation, I plunderhis mouth like I did last night,  
reaching to entwin his tongue with mine in a sensual dance. His mewling   
sounds of pleasure arouse me even more, my hands reach to his aching erection  
and begin to stroke him lightly then with more urgency his violet eyes   
are glased and his face is pure ecstacy. I want to see him like that for ever. 

"Aisawa. -san. Aisawa-sa AISAWA-SAN!!!" He moans my name over and  
over again, his voice rising its intensity as he does so. I wonder if he called out  
for that blonde bastard like he does for me now and the mere image of Yuki  
Eiri, brings into my mind the feelings I hadn't got for someone in such a long time,  
I'm jealous. 

Better not to think of that now, now that he's mine, all mine again. With utmost care  
I spread his legs and he looks at me with those soulfull violet eyes of his...   
They seem to enchant me.... their bothomless violet, the undying love they show   
me.... and it's all for me now.... 

"Please.... Please Aisawa-san..... make love to me." He whispers....   
and I HAVE to complain, he loves me, now he loves ME.

"I love you Shu." I whisper. His eyes immediately light up

"I love you too, Tachi." His smile is priceles... I want to see him like that forever....  
With carefull movements I Lean into him... My cock entering him lightly........

  
When....................

* Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep!!!*

"SHIT!" I Woke up with a start, Damn it!!! What the hell was I DREAMING!!!  
I DON'T WANT THAT WHORE!!!! I DON'T WANT HIM!!!! 

//yes....I want him...... Shu-kun...come to me//

NOOOO SHUT UP!!! I'm only blufering!! This feeling this deep longing can't be  
for him...

// Shu... Shu-kun..........//

"STOP BOTHERING ME!!! Shit! I need some fresh air...." I got off my bed and   
walk around my room....

"Tachi? Are you all right?" Ken pokes his head into my room, I glare at him...

"Of course I'm not all right!!! THAT LITTLE WHORE!!! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!!!"   
Ken's confused face turns to one of worry..... STOP IT KEN!!! I DON'T WANT   
YOUR PITY!!!

"Tachi....... You can't be................. in love with Shindoh....right?"

"NO I'm NOT!!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M NUTS!!! He was just a SLUT!!  
He deserved what he got!!!!"

  
"Buddy........ Look, you need some air so...... why don't you go and take a walk..?"  
Ken smiles at me with this simpathetic look on his face.. I hate him.

  
//Take some air......go and see HIM.//

"I....... I think I'll go out then....." I tell him and leave...the TV is still on, and Shuichi's  
kind face is smiling...

//Shu-kun.....wait for me love...here I come."

"maybe."

  
~TBC~


	3. Chapter 03

**Divine Justice **  
By Ran Mouri 

  
Chapter 3

I went to see him right away after that My dream livid on my mind as I got  
to the hospital. No nurse stopped me, I think Toumah-san made arrangements  
for all NG's stars to go freely and see Shindoh, and maybe he thinks we'll   
make him feel better

The nurse recognizes me right away, of course she does, I'm a star. She blushes  
as she guides me to Shindoh's room, too nervous to ask for an autograph,   
and too worried to speak about that baka's health. She motions e to the door   
and leaves me, I'm still with my sunglasses on. So I don't have to let anyone see  
the worry that's all over my face.

That fucking voice disappeared the moment I stepped into the hospital, and  
I'm kind of scared of it. NO ONE controls Tachi Aisawa.

IT seems that Tohma-san paid the hospital to let any NG's star into Shindoh's  
room, he might think our presence could help the little brat. Because it was  
just when the nurse knew who I was that she let me inside Shuichi's room.

Inside, tucked on those white, sterile sheets lays Shuichi, his bright pinks hair  
marks him over the whiteness of the whole room. By his side sits Bad Luck's   
guitarist, Hiroshi I think. He's stroking Shu's hair comfortingly, involuntarily my   
hand twitch, still remembering the feeling of that silky hair along my fingertips,   
wanting to touch him one more time.

Strange, at the same time I want to rip Hiroshi's hands for touching what  
I touched first This is NOT happening to me.

"Is he alright?" Hiroshi turns to me with wide eyes.

"W Why are you here??!" he sputters in surprise, gee that bad he thinks  
of me?

"Can't I be worried?" I tell him in a flat tone. He seems to think about it for a  
moment before relaxing again.

"I guess you can." He turns to Shindoh again. "Shu, hey Shu wake up!   
Look Aisawa came to see you, isn't it wonderful, now all ASK came to see you...."  
His eyes turn sad and tears fill them. "Come on buddy, you have to wake up,  
you can't give up now... you can't worry us like this"

"The others came too?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a couple of hours ago, I was cursing you for not coming though." I curse  
my band mates on my mind, those bastards didn't wake me to come here, can  
they suspect something?

"Can you leave us alone for a moment?" Nakano looks at me with this curious  
and untrusty look on his eyes, but allows us to be alone, he gives me a last   
warning glare as he leaves the room.

Finally alone with Shindoh I turn to see him.

His eyes are wide and unfocused, fixed on the ceiling as if it was the most important  
thing on this world. My ears fill with the faint sound of his mewling of pleasure   
and his pleads for more, still fresh from two nights ago, the feeling of his body   
trembling under mine.

"Shindoh-kun.... I I " His empty eyes turn to me and I shiver at their beauty,  
the same shade of violet I remembered. " I. I wanted to I'm sorry Shu  
I'm so sorry." Without knowing how, I find myself lying on bed by his side,   
wrapping my arms around him. This feeling, his soft baby-like skin against mine  
is intoxicating. Just as I remembered.

"I couldn't control myself than, I can't control it now... This urge..." I feel like  
I could stay here the rest of my life, just Shuichi and me.

He doesn't answer though, his now expressionless face reminds me of his lover,  
Yuki Eiri. It's because of him that Shuichi is like this now, it's his fault I'm feeling like  
this, he made me do it!!!! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!!! Yuki Eiri, I hate you 

I hate him for making me rape Shuichi, I hate him for making Shuichi refuse  
my attempts, I hate him because it was the love Shuichi has for him what put him   
on the hospital, I hate him because Shuichi should love me! ME!!!!

My eyes widen as realization hits me, am I really In love with Shindoh   
Shuichi?? Could just a night of passion make me his?

"I feel so weird Shu-chan"I whisper as I nuzzle his soft cheek. "I can't forget   
you since that night. I long to touch you To have you over and over" He   
shudders, I think my Shuichi-kun also remembers that night. "But" I continue,   
kissing his ear. "But it's not just that I long to just hold you be with you  
Forever." Shu whimpers lightly his now raspy voice sending shivers down my   
spine

"" I get up quickly, the earlier urge I had is gone, just a painful  
feeling on my chest remains. Why am I feeling like this?

Why am I so hurt?

"Shu-chan, ohayo." I turn to see Yuki Eiri entering the room, a really off-place  
smile on his face. He regards me giving a light nod before turning his whole  
attention on Shuichi, kneeling by his side. "Shu-chan, how did you slept koi?"   
He caresses his boyfriend's face tenderly, his Shu's violet eyes remain blank.

"He's still in shock." I say, trying to perturb his calm happiness.

"He's recovering. And quickly."

" How could you know?" STOP KISSING SHUICHI!!! I can't believe this, but my  
feelings are growing with every light peck Yuki gives Shuichi.

I'm jealous

Because Yuki holds Shuichi's heart a heart that should be mine!

"It's time to go out Koi." The blonde whispers tenderly before placing Shuichi  
on a wheelchair and leading him carefully to a nearby park, he doesn't turn to   
me at all as he leaves, not a word is spoken, he took Shuichi with him, and now  
I'm alone

Alone and so empty

TBC


End file.
